Gentle Glow
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: AU. Mature. Kigo. Shego becomes a mentor to Kim because of a common thread. Complete. First in the Glowing Hearts Mini Series
1. Night Lights

Author's Notes: Disclaimery stuff applies because I can't afford to buy the rights to Kim Possible. Even though that would rock. FTE sequel still on hold due to writer's block on a Ron centered fic. As for this one, it's just coming to me as I go. Then again that's what happens with all of my fics. This one is Shego based because I love writing her. Cause it's fun. Or something.

------------------

Shego squirmed as the sun poked through the silt in the curtains. Even on her day off she wasn't allowed to sleep in. She sighed and rolled out of the bed, making a face at the cold air. Teach her to sleep in nothing more than an oversized t-shirt.

She wandered to the kitchen where the coffee pot was already running, its timer having started it earlier.

She poured a cup of the dark brew and made her way to the living room. Maybe she would be on the news again, maybe not.

Either way she knew Kim would.

She paused and stared at the couch. Kim…the world hero…the girl she had fought tooth and nail to defeat, and yet couldn't even hurt in the end. It wasn't about emotions, she could bury those. It was about skill, and the girl had a lot of it. It was almost unnatural how much power the girl possessed.

And she was sleeping on Shego's couch. The woman considered attacking the sleeping girl but it didn't seem fair. It seemed like it was outside of the rules…taboo to even think about. So she sat on the plush chair next to the couch and turned on the television.

It was simple, and effective. The sound of the television slowly brought Kim around to a more conscious state. The red head slowly sat up and looked around and spotted Shego, who was calmly sipping from her mug.

"Ummm….morning?"

Shego grunted.

"I guess I should explain why I snuck into your apartment…"

Shego frowned, "First off I want to know HOW you snuck in here. This place is wired so that even I can't just sneak in here."

"The front door was open." Kim looked a little sheepish at the idea that she had just walked into the pale woman's home. "Don't worry I locked it…"

Shego sighed, "Why are you here Kimmie? Coming to make sure I quit being evil? Going to see if I'll be a good guy again?"

Kim shook her head slowly, "No…I…" She looked sheepish, "You remember that bit with Aviarious?"

Shego nodded, trying to figure out what that had to do with the red head in her apartment.

"Well….that is…When the Power Staff shattered some of the pieces kind of…well got imbedded…"

"Imbedded how?" Shego put down the mug, the thought that her rival had a new ability was intriguing, if not a little disturbing."

"Imbedded like inside my palms and knees…" Kim chewed on her lip. She didn't know how to say it. "I…kind of….developed something from it…"

"Damn it Kimmie, quit beating around the bush! What happened?"

Kim lifted up a hand and sighed. It burst into a green glow. The girl didn't look up at Shego as it danced about, before killing it. "I…I can turn it on and off….but it's been causing some problems…Sometimes I can't control it…"

Shego winced at the memories of her early powers and how they had acted at times. "How bad?"

"The science wing at school is missing."

Shego was mildly impressed and a little worried. "Kim…you can't just hold this power in. It builds up and tends to unleash itself."

Kim looked up and Shego in surprise. "You…you called me Kim…"

"Not important right now…I can teach you to control them…but it means we go on a hiatus, alright?"

Kim bit her lip, "I don't know…How long?"

"Long enough for you to be able to be responsible with them."

Kim looked at Shego, trying to fight back the wave of emotion from the kindness, "Why…why help me?"

"Because I like to fight you on equal terms. It's not equal if I can use my powers more effectively than you can yours."

"You're not mad then?" Kim was confused with a capital c. She had come to show Shego that she had inadvertently picked up a copy of the older woman's powers. She wasn't sure why she wanted to do it, but it felt like the right thing to do. So she did.

"Jealous you don't have the matching green skin, but then again you didn't get the straight radiation, you got a bit of residual powers from a broken power staff. It's actually a small miracle that you are developing them at all. Then again I'm not too surprised; if anyone got them it'd be you."

Kim blushed, Shego had sounded proud of her. "Thanks…I think…"

"Just tell me the sidekick didn't develop any powers."

Kim shook her head, "Other than sporadic moments of dumb skills he's got nothing."

"Dumb skills?"

Kim grinned, "His version of dumb luck. Like being able to find Drakken's self destruct button by accident."

Shego nodded, "Drakken seems to have the same thing when it comes to surviving. Every time you level a lair he's only got some mild charring. It's amazing really."

Kim smiled softly. It was nice to be on a decent person basis with Shego.

"Okay Princess….? Your staring is creeping me out…"

Kim hugged Shego, "Not as much as this does I bet…"

Shego stiffened for a moment then relaxed. It was just a hug. Nothing more nothing less. It wasn't like the red head was trying to hurt her, or was on the other end of the spectrum. Shego pushed the thought out of her head. No, Kim didn't like her like that. The girl was just happy to have a reason to excel at being herself…and now she was happy to have help with something else.

------------------

Ron sighed as he looked at the note that had been taped to the outside of his window. Kim was disappearing for a while and wasn't sure when she would be back…He pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. He recognized the handwriting, and even called Wade to see if the boy knew anything.

Wade confirmed it, and even mention he had talked to Kim.

Neither boy knew why Kim had disappeared. But one thing was for sure, Ron didn't want her to stay that way.

------------------

It had taken a while to get to where they were going. Shego had insisted on taking a train, and they shared a room in one of the sleeping cars. It was strange at first to see the other woman so often, and not fight her, but at the same time it wasn't.

Kim lay in her bed trying to deal with Shego snoring. It wasn't the noise, or the rhythm. It was relaxing to listen to, and that was the problem. She didn't want to be relaxed. She wanted to be ready for anything, like she always was. So why was it that she felt so comfortable around the woman she considered her enemy so many times before?

------------------

Author's Notes: And thus we begin another fic! Not even going to start what brought this idea around…too many influences.

Next Chapter: Ron does some detective work.


	2. Gum Shoe

Ron sighed as he looked over what he knew.

The list was fairly short, even from what he had gathered from Kim's parents and Wade.

First off Kim had been involved in some sort of accident in the chemistry lab that ended up leveling the science wing. No one knew what had actually caused it.

Three days later she had left a note on the kitchen counter saying that she needed to go get help on something personal. She didn't say from who or what.

She called Wade a day later and tells the boy that she needs to disappear for a while and not to bother her until she called him, in case he found her.

And she left a note on his window just saying she was leaving.

Why though? What could possibly cause her to disappear from the face of the planet?

Ron scratched his head. It was strange to be doing something during Study Hall, but this was more important than the extra sleep. He looked over the information again. Could something have happened to her in the Chemistry Lab explosion?

There were just to many questions, and not answers. He tapped the eraser end of his pencil on the desk, trying to think. There just had to be a reason.

Mind control maybe?

Ron shook his head. No…not again. Drakken was one thing for certain in his plans. He never repeated an actual plan more than once. He used similar ones, and similar devices sometimes, but he never actually repeated a plan. So mind control was out of the question.

But that wouldn't keep the mad man from kidnapping. After all a person who could build a doom laser could easily create a way to make it look like Kim was on a hiatus.

He frowned, hoping he was wrong.

­------------------

Drakken's lair hadn't been hard to find. Then again, when your living in a time share, it's easy enough to find you if you know how to look.

Rufus chattered something about it being creepy but Ron didn't say anything. It just wasn't the time too. He had a mission. And he was going to complete it.

The door exploded inward at Ron's attack. The lair was mostly empty, save for a small living room set-up in the middle. The blonde was cautious as he continued into the lair, but there wasn't anyone there. Save for Drakken.

"Drakken!"

The blue man whipped around. His normal powder blue complexion was pale as he saw the boy. "Can I help you…?"

Ron regarded the door, "Well other than the fact that you might need a new door now, I've come to talk to you."

Drakken nodded. An unshakable fear had clenched him, and he wrung his hands nervously. "Alright….um…about what?"

"Where's Kim?"

Drakken grinned nervously, "Not here….um…?"

"Ron…Stoppable."

"Right…John…"

Ron let it slide. He had more important things to worry about than someone forgetting his name. "Where is she?"

Drakken raised his hands defensively as Ron approached, "Honest, I don't know! I haven't seen her for a while now! Come to think of it…Shego is missing too…probably on vacation without telling me again…" He sighed, "Between that and the henchmen and some wedding no one is here. Well except up Shawn."

Ron growled, "Like I should believe you."

"Honestly, when have I actually lied to you? I'm an honest villain! All my trickery is in my plans, but I don't lie!"

Ron's shoulders slumped. The man was right. "So what have you been doing?"

"Enjoying Coco Moo and watching wrestling."

"Wait…you…and wrestling?"

Drakken smiled, "It's fun. Besides I need some kind of violence and chaos to tide me over when I can't think of anything for a new nefarious plot."

"Your kidding right?" Ron was mildly shocked. Drakken and wrestling was like a picture of Shego in a white wedding dress. It was wrong on so many levels.

------------------

Kim sighed and looked out the window of the train. She wasn't even sure where she was going anymore. The landscape had blended together too well. She could use the Kimmunicator to try and check, but that would tell Wade where she was.

Which left staring and hoping something would look mildly familiar.

"We're passing through Idaho." It was Shego, who slumped down in the seat beside her.

"How..?"

"Kimmie…we've been doing this whole dance for three years. I think I can tell when you're confused by now."

"Oh…" Kim hadn't thought of it that way…to have someone you fought against know you so well was rather strange to consider. "Where are we going again?"

"A place I've got in Oregon. It's large, private, and perfect for getting you used to your abilities."

"I thought the glowing hands were my ability…" Kim was mildly curious by Shego's mentioning of more than one kind of ability.

"It's the most noticeable. There is also the speed healing, and the added strength and agility. But it all takes some getting used too. Plus in my case the green skin. I'm not sure how powerful you'll have these things, but I'd rather opt to give you the chance to find out, rather than guess."

"Why are you so nice about all of this?"

Shego looked away, "I…I know how it is to have this kind of power and not have any control. Besides…I can't lose the one purpose in my life can I?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"Giving you a hard time." Shego grinned proudly, "It's my one and only hobby."

"Oh…" Kim was confused…but Shego's answer would work for now. She let her head rest against the woman's shoulder despite herself. She wanted to have some control over her life…to be normal again. But it was too late for that. She was already in the enemy's camp, and there was no going back.

Shego didn't say anything about the red head using her head as a pillow. It was unusual to think of her teaching someone who had been her enemy for three years how to be stronger. How to fight better. How to be like her.

She brushed the thought aside. No…Kim wasn't going to be like her. The girl had been on her level since they first met, and that was before she started developing Shego's abilities. With the edge they would give Kim…the girl could end up being better.

The trip wasn't just a chance for Shego to train Kim, but to train herself. She needed that extra push, that extra bit of an edge, just like Kim did. She wasn't going to get left behind just because the girl was developing powers like hers.

Now, she was going to keep up, or be even better. She had her powers for longer, and knew them better. That was her edge right there. A small smile made itself known as Shego thought about it. Yes, she still had an edge to work with after all.

Kim was sleeping peacefully against Shego when the train finally stopped. A gentle nudge was all it took to wake the girl up. Shego got off first followed by the sleepy teenager. Neither had baggage, and neither of them cared. They weren't going anywhere in particular because they wanted to be there for a vacation. They were going to train.

Extra clothes were just something they would worry about later.

------------------

Author's Notes: And thus the story keeps rolling!

Next chapter: Shego and Kim get settled.


	3. Tossed Salad

The house was simply beautiful. It seemed to be a mix of the oriental, and western styles. Beautiful and practical. It oddly reminded Kim of Shego as they walked up the long hill to the house. There was no drive way, or path of any sort. And the lawn looked as if it hadn't been cut in a while, but that didn't matter to Kim.

What mattered to her was that at least for the time being that this was her new home.

"I present….Castle Shego…" Shego said it proudly as she opened the door. Inside was as nice to look at as the outside. It was decorated in an oriental style, and had a single spiral stair case leading upstairs next to the living room. "It's not as nice as I can afford, but I love this place regardless."

"Wow…" Kim was amazed at the pure beauty of the place. "It's….beautiful."

Shego blushed, "I'm glad it has some approval. I actually designed this place myself."

Kim nodded weakly at the information and followed the woman inside. They made their way to the kitchen, where Shego dug through the fridge, "Good…nothing expired…I was worried something would go bad while I was gone."

Kim blinked at the statement. The whole atmosphere between them was casual. She wasn't entirely used to it. They had done it once before back during the incident that had led to Kim's new found powers, but that was for a short time. This…this was for longer, and they didn't even know how long longer was going to be.

Kim leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen, "Shego…do you think…that if we weren't on opposite sides…we would have been friends?"

Shego paused in her rummaging for a moment, "Probably…if you got over the whole me being green thing."

"I…I don't have a problem with your skin color. I…actually think it's beautiful in an exotic sort of way."

Shego shook her head, "If you feel like coming out of the closet Kimmie, fine. But I wouldn't expect the feeling to be returned if I was you. My sense of love has been dead for a long time."

Kim blushed, "I am not gay!"

Shego pulled her head out of the fridge, armed with a bag of salad, "Maybe not. But attraction has very little to do with sexual preference. If I remember biology class correctly it has to do with pheromones. You'll actually find the very smell of a person attractive if the pheromones are right."

"Well I'm still not interested in you…like that…"

Shego smirked, "But that means you're interested in me though."

"I didn't say that."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did not."

"Did too, did too, did too, did toooooo…" Shego dragged the last part out as she said it.

"Did not!" Kim was as red as her hair, and quickly getting redder.

"Did too times infinity." Shego grinned and leaned in close to the girl, "It's alright, I'm hard to resist."

Kim looked like she was going to pass out, and quickly averted the woman's steady, and almost seductive, gaze.

"So what do you want on your salad?"

Kim made a face, "Salad?"

"Sorry Pumpkin…I'm a vegetarian. Don't worry, I'm not a pure vegetarian. I just can't handle beef or chicken. Sushi is good though." Shego paused, "I think it's the blood I have trouble with…Strange isn't it?"

Kim didn't say anything for a moment, "Can I help make the salad?"

"Depends…are you going to burn down my kitchen?"

"That only happened once! And I was baking a rum cake."

Shego smirked, "Rumor has it was three-hundred proof when it went into the oven."

Kim pouted defiantly, "Only a hundred. I didn't know cake batter could even be lit on fire."

Shego shook her head, "Alright. I'm going to trust you to grate some cheese, think you can do that safely?"

Kim nodded before something dawned on her, "How'd you know about the cake?"

"Easy Pumpkin, some people actually read that blog you keep. Good stuff in there."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "One of those 'Know Thy Enemy' sort of things?"

Shego shook her head as she sliced up a mushroom, "Actually I found it by accident…and got hooked. I think it's cool that you can actually write about your normal life. I noticed the severe lack references to your side job though."

Kim shrugged as she grated, "I don't think everyone needs to know what I do…Besides, I don't like bragging."

"No, but you do keep mentioning a dream that you have a lot…something about a lot of green…want to tell me something?"

Kim blushed, "It has nothing to do with you! You're just hoping I have the hots for you so you can taunt me about it!"

Shego was making short work of a carrot now, "No….not really…I was hoping to understand why you get fixated on the color."

Kim sighed and put down the cheese, "Need help cutting anything up?"

"Only the bell pepper if you promise to not cut your fingers off."

"I promise."

Shego handed a knife and pepper to Kim, "Here you are. We only need maybe half, so put the rest in a bag when your done."

Kim nodded and started cutting.

"You know…sometimes I dream about a lot of red…" Shego said softly.

"Oh…?"

The woman nodded, "Then again, it probably has nothing to do with you…just like that green dream of yours has nothing to do with me…"

Kim nodded, "Probably."

They didn't say anything as they finished the salad. And even then it was silent through their meal.

------------------

They put training off for the day as they tried to work out living arrangements.

Despite the size of the house it only had one bedroom, and inside was a single king sized bed.

The bed was the only piece of western style furniture in the house. There was no couch, just a few pads to sit on.

"I can sleep on the floor…" Kim offered, hoping in a small way that the woman would argue the point.

"No…We'll get a cot or something for you next time we go into town…"

"And carry it back here on foot?"

Shego shrugged, "We'll work that out later. For the time being we'll share the bed. Just no cover stealing. The bed is big enough for four people, so hopefully that won't be a problem."

Kim nodded slowly. Things were beyond weird anymore. She was sharing the same bed with someone she had fought against countless times before.

"Pumpkin…you feeling okay?"

Kim nodded, "Just trying to get used to not having to fight you…"

Shego smirked, "If you really want to, we can."

"Until I lose control and level half the house." Kim sunk onto the floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Damn it Kim…You can't learn to use those things unless you try."

"Riiiight. And I've had the ability to level building with a sneeze as long as you have."

Shego knelt down beside Kim, "Pumpkin, I've been there though…And draining some of the excess juice off helps."

Kim looked at the woman, "What would help would be if I wasn't such a freak!" She held up a glowing hand as if to emphasize her point. Shego gently laced her fingers between Kim's, her hand lighting up as well.

"We're both freaks now…It's hard to deal with at first, but you'll get used to it. You got used to having Hego's powers in one day…granted mine are a little more focus oriented than his, but it's all the same."

"No it isn't! I couldn't accidentally cause mass property damage with his powers…sure things got broken, but not like this!"

Shego shook her head, "Kimmie…please…just trust me on this, okay?"

"Why?"

"For the same reason you've trusted me before, and so far. Because you're sure I've got some good in me. Or at least you believe I can help. You came looking for me, not the other way around…You wouldn't have done that otherwise."

Kim pulled her hand away from Shego's, her hand going out, "I…I was scared…for the first time in my life I was scared of what I was and what I could do on accident."

"Doesn't mean I can't help."

Kim nodded weakly, "Alright…I…I'll stay…"

"Good."

------------------

Author's Notes: And so we're three chapters in. I've actually written this and chapters one and two all in one day. I'm just evil like that. XD


	4. Movie Night

Ron was beyond worried. Drakken had been essentially useless, and Kim was still missing.

A week. He had been looking for a week and still no Kim.

"I guess she really doesn't want to be found...eh Rufus?"

The naked mole rat nodded. Kim had always been the kind of person who could disappear if she was trapped in an empty room.

And unless he became omnipotent, there was no way to find her.

Even the tracker Wade had installed wasn't working. She had literally dropped off the planet.

"Where are you Kim…?"

------------------

Kim winced as she woke up. She had been sore before, but she was beyond that point now.

The training had involved attacking various logs that had been set up.

The catch was she had to do it with her fists glowing, and while avoiding blasts from Shego. If she got to slow or didn't attack the targets she had more blasts thrown at her than she could dodge at once.

She had more bruises on her than she had been expecting when she took a shower the night before. Most of them were already gone, but her muscles still screamed in pain as she got out of the bed.

Shego was already up and in the kitchen as Kim staggered in. The two had gotten into an argument about how hard Shego was pushing Kim, and blood had been drawn. Not to mention they had literally taken out a few of the trees in the small part of the forest that sat behind Shego's house. The woman didn't look any worse for the wear and was happily darting around the kitchen as she made pancakes.

"Shego…"

"Don't worry about it Kimmie. There isn't anything to apologize about. You were right…I was too hard yesterday."

Kim's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected the woman to apologize to her, but was going to apologize to Shego. "What..?"

"Princess, you were right. Your abilities are strong…but they haven't been in use as long as mine…you don't heal as fast, your glow isn't as strong…your reflexes are still normal for you…I'm expecting you to be some kind of super woman and you're not ready for that kind of a push yet."

Kim felt numb…Shego though she was a super woman…?

"Umm….Kimmie….?" Shego waved a hand in front of the dazed girls face, relieved when the girl blinked. "You alright?"

Kim nodded with a tint of a blush on her cheeks, "Yeah…I'm good…"

Shego sat a small stack of pancakes down in front of the red head, "Good because breakfast is served."

Shego leaned on the counter across from Kim eating a similar stack, "I think we should take it easy today. I'm guessing on how you walked in here you cane barely move."

Kim nodded, the fork in her mouth.

"How's a movie sound then?"

"With popcorn?"

"Only if you make it. I made breakfast after all."

Kim nodded again, "Sounds fair to me."

After breakfast they did the dishes. Shego padded off to pick a movie when they were done as Kim made popcorn.

Kim carried a large bowl into the living room and set it down next to Shego. She plopped down on her stomach next to the woman as the movie started, thankful for the thick carpet beneath her.

To the teen's surprise it the movie was actually fairly good. The bits of slasher gore had her clutching Shego in fear.

Shego didn't seem to mind and wrapped and arm around the girl.

The credits rolled, and they noticed that they were snuggled together, and the two awkwardly scooted away from one another. Training was one thing, cuddling was another.

Kim looked at Shego, "Another movie…?"

Shego shrugged with a smile, "Why not. We still got most of the popcorn to eat after all."

The two settled down next to each other, refusing to admit to themselves that they were snuggling as the next movie played.

-------------------

Dr. Drakken scratched his head. Without Shego around he couldn't continue his nefarious plans, so he had put the henchmen on a vacation. That left him alone to muse over what to do with his assistant missing.

"Maybe that boy Von can help?"

-------------------

Kim hadn't meant to but she had fallen asleep in Shego's protective embrace.

Despite the cuteness factor, Shego wished she could free her numb arm from under the red head.

She could worry about the limb later. It felt nice to be close to someone who didn't think she was a freak. Who accepted her as she was, and had actually looked for her. And who needed her help.

It was silly. It was selfish. But it made so much sense regardless.

-------------------

Ron sighed and stared at the ceiling. Without Kim around his life felt so empty. His thing was to follow her around and save the world, but with no Kim…there just wasn't a point.

He looked at the mole rat on his chest, "Rufus…has our life always been Kim-centered?"

The rodent looked thoughtful then nodded.

"I thought so." He sighed and stared up at the ceiling again. There just had to be something he could do with Kim missing…

-------------------

Kim woke with a groan. Sleeping had been nice, but waking up was a pain.

"Oh…you're up."

It was Shego who was close. Too close. Kim pushed off of the other woman's body and rolled a few feet across the floor. She was on her feet before she was thinking.

"Whoa….hold up Pumpkin! You fell asleep on my arm…I didn't want to wake you up…" Shego look a little embarrassed as she worked her arm to get the feeling back.

"What kind of person just lays there and watches someone sleep?" Kim's fists were glowing, but she didn't notice it yet.

"The kind of person who is trying to be as nice as she can to someone who needs it!" Shego was on her feet now, her fists a blaze. They were scared of themselves. Of what they had done. And of each other for letting the other do it.

Neither was sure who moved first, but a glowing fist shot out and it was blocked but a forearm. They broke down into the familiar. The dance of fists and feet. Of anger and pain.

It was simple this way. Better even. Safer than the unknown that they could end up facing.

A bolt of plasma shot off from Kim's fist and narrowly missed Shego's head.

"Did…I just…?"

Shego nodded.

"That was so cool…."

The fear and anger melted as they stood there. The green glow was gone now in the wake of what had just happened.

-------------------

Author's Notes: And we end chapter four…makes you wonder where this is going and how long it's going to take to get there, eh? Don't worry this fic is promising to be longer than some of mine. :P

Regardless, four chapters written in one day is a bit much for the moment. I could actually just slack for a day or two at this rate…if I actually had something to do outside of write.


	5. Tacos

"How did I do that?" Kim was in shock. It was the tenth time she had asked Shego since the incident earlier in the living room, and the mark on the wall was still there. It hadn't been powerful enough to harm the wall, but it was slightly singed where the ball of energy had hit.

"Pumpkin we've been over it nine times already, and this better be the last time. You did it because you wanted too. These powers are based off of mental imagery, and how well you can focus."

"The flaming hands…?" Kim was a little nervous about the subject.

"Oh…I started that…it just looks cool…my guess is you do it because that's how you expect the energy to manifest."

Kim was impressed, "How'd you figure all of this out?"

Shego walked over to the fridge and started digging through contents, trying to decide on dinner, "Fairly simple…a lot of trial and error."

"So…all of this is from my head…but it's all subconscious?"

Shego nodded, despite it not really being noticeable, "After you get used to doing it, yes. It's like walking or riding a bike, after a while you can just do it. Though I just want to warn you, a simple cold knocks them out completely."

Kim nodded thoughtfully, "I remember hearing about that. You were barely able to stand."

Shego looked up, "Actually I'm always like that when I'm sick, but that's between you and me, got it?"

Kim nodded, "So…what's for dinner?"

"Fish tacos."

Kim blushed at the thought, "Tacos?"

"Yeah, why?"

Kim tried to look innocent, "I'd rather have something that…didn't sound like an innuendo after what happened earlier."

Shego smirked, "I'm not going to try and get in your pants Kimmie. I'm not that kind of person. Besides my libido hasn't kicked in for ages."

Kim covered her ears and blushed, "Tomuchinfo!"

Shego shook her head, "Whatever. Either way, you eat what I make or you go hungry. Understand?"

Kim nodded weakly.

"Good. Now go get the door."

"Wha-?" Kim was cut off by the doorbell. "How in the heck-?"

Shego grinned, "I designed this place remember? I have a warning system for when people are at the door."

"Oh…." Kim was a little surprised and went to answer the door. To her shock it was Dr. Betty Director.

"Ms. Possible; I figured you would be here. Shego in?"

Kim nodded, a little surprised at the woman who had arrived. "She's making dinner."

Betty made a face, "Not salad again I hope."

Kim sighed, "Worse…fish tacos."

Betty looked at the girl with surprise, "Aren't you a little young for that?"

Kim turned red, "I didn't mean THOSE kind." She stomped off and disappeared into the kitchen followed by Shego coming out, an annoyed look on her face.

"What do you want Betty?"

"Global Justice was just a little curious what you were both doing hiding out together in Oregon. Currently the office pool has three to one odds on a lesbian retreat, but I doubt it's that simple."

Shego sighed, "It's personal, that good enough?"

Betty raised her eyebrow, "Something to do with Kim's high school and its missing science wing?"

Shego tossed the idea around in her mind before saying anything, "Something like that. Let's just say that you can have her precious teen hero back soon. She's going to be fine, and then she can tell you. Because honestly I don't feel like talking."

Betty shrugged, "May I at least stay for dinner?"

"As long as my arrest isn't on the menu."

Betty shook her head, "No, Global Justice just arrests villains. And I think we have you currently classified as a villain's assistant right now. But I will make an exception if you're up to something illegal here." She let the threat hang before stepping inside, "So I hear we're having tacos."

"And if you start making lesbian jokes I'm kicking you out without any food." Shego glared at the woman as if it would make her point.

"Fair enough. I'll make jokes after we eat."

------------------------

Dinner was long and awkward. Neither Kim nor Shego wanted to talk about what was wrong, on any level, and with Betty there the chance to talk about training was out too.

"So…Kim…Care to offer some kind of explanation to why you're officially MIA?"

Kim frowned at the woman, "No…"

"Wait…neither of you got the other pregnant did you?"

"BETTY!" Shego roared, standing up, her fists lighting up.

"Relax…it sounds like something Dr. Drakken would try. I was just curious."

Shego calmed down a little. Kim on the other hand was a little nervous now. Shego had gone into her infamous Hyper Rage mode and Betty had acted like Shego wasn't even a concern.

"By the way I've got to get the recipe for these tacos."

------------------------

Shego and Kim relaxed a bit after the woman left. It was strange to have the leader of an anti-crime organization in the house, much less poking into the private business.

Shego strolled out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel wrapped around her hair, "I think tomorrow we should switch to more of a sparring oriented training. It's more practical, not to mention you seem to catch on better than when I'm just instructing you."

Kim blushed and forced herself not to stare at the pale green figure as it walked past her field of vision, "I'm used to fighting you. It's easier that way, mostly because when you're teaching you go overboard."

Shego nodded and took the towel off before slipping on an oversized t-shirt, "That's the other reason I figured it would be safer. I think some basic exercise, some sparring and rest every day will do us good."

Kim tried not to blush as she said it, "Maybe more movie time…?"

"If you promise not to sleep on my arm" Shego's voice was firm about it. "You're cute when you're sleeping, and even when you're angry, but I'm not sure the house is going to hold up against the latter."

Kim nodded meekly. Her temper had flared up faster than normal earlier that day. It was as if irritability came with the abilities.

"Shego…?"

"Yes Pumpkin?" Shego slid under the blankets next to Kim.

"Before…you know…the comet hit…what were you like?"

Shego looked down, "Well…best way to put it is…unpopular. I was really quite and shy."

"Not like now…"

"Exactly…There is something about having enough power to rival a nuclear plant…it makes you…twitchy. Like you want a reason to go off and use it."

"A nuclear plant?"

Shego smirked, "Let's just say that I've accidently….exploded…"

"Please tell me you're joking…"

"Nope…mushroom cloud blast and everything…no one was hurt...it was more of a really big light show…but needless to say I've learned you can't bottle this stuff. You can't even bottle who you are because of it."

Kim nodded, "I'm not much for bottling anyways…"

Shego smirked, "I seem to remember a Truth Ray incident…."

"That stuff was private! That isn't bottling!"

"Alright Princess, I'll let you have that one."

"Night Shego."

"Night Pumpkin."

------------------------

Author's Notes: Mild Fluff and more insane Betty mad caps. Makes you wonder what kind of people protect the world, doesn't it?


	6. The Last Dance

Shego stuffed her extra pillow back under the bed as she got up. It was a small safety precaution for her sake. Curling up to objects that were next to her when she was asleep was a bad habit of hers, and she didn't want the girl to find out.

Especially since she knew she couldn't just threaten her into silence about a cuddly Shego like she had Drakken. She shuddered slightly at the thought and went downstairs to make breakfast. But only after a small glance at the sleeping form on the bed and smiling.

------------------------

Drakken sat in his chair with a note pad in hand. He had spent days scribbling, and plotting. And it was all ready.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

Unfortunately he dialed the wrong number. With a frustrated sigh he looked at the phone, "You think you're all that! But your not!"

Just then the phone rang, as if cued by his ranting.

"Hello, Dr. Drakken's lair."

"Ummm…it's Ron…you busy?"

"Ron….Ron….the buffoon right?"

"Let me guess wear the name tag?"

Drakken nodded to the phone, "It would be helpful. Oh, I've made popcorn!"

"Booyah!"

------------------------

Ron pulled up on his scooter to the Time Share Lair. It was crazy, but after Kim started her hiatus Ron found himself without meaning. Then an unusual coincidence brought him across a photograph from Christmas.

He had been browsing over his photo album, and moping over Kim's absence when he had found it. It was a picture of him and Drakken, arm on each other's shoulder toasting with mugs of Coco-Moo.

It had brought warmth in. It was a stabilizing factor in his mess of a life.

And so he began spending his afternoons with Drakken. It was a simple arrangement really, Ron came over, they watched television, or a movie, and ate popcorn.

Which was something Drakken was actually good at making.

The boy knocked twice and let himself in; the arrangement was pretty good actually. It gave him something to do, and kept Drakken busy. "Hey…Dr. D! Where you hiding'?"

"Over here!" A gloved hand waved from the deep recesses of an overly plush chair. "If you don't hurry you're going to miss the movie!"

Ron jogged over to the couch and settled in for the movie.

"So what we watching?"

"The Adventures of Stevie the Wonder Turtle."

Ron groaned, "Again?"

--------------------

Shego was making scrambled eggs as Kim stumbled down the stairs.

"Morning Pumpkin."

Kim looked exhausted as she glared Shego, "You kept grabbing my chest in your sleep."

Shego stopped scrambling the eggs and looked at Kim. Her normally pale green skin was nearly pure white now. "I did what..?"

"Groped me in your sleep…I've got the bruises to prove it."

Shego tried to look alright with it, tried to put on her normal face.

It didn't work.

"I'm sorry?"

Kim shook her head, "Whatever…I'll sleep on the floor tonight if this is a problem."

Shego shook her head, "No…no…It's not your fault…I'm sorry…"

Kim leaned against the counter, "I think when it comes to being irresistible, I win."

Shego blushed as Kim sauntered out of the kitchen. She was having problems. Shego could admit it. It wasn't her fault, but she was still suffering all the same.

She sighed as she cooked. Lust for a person was bad. But for an enemy, it was worse.

She scooped the eggs onto plates and armed with ketchup and salsa she walked over to the dining area.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Kim didn't respond to the cheerful nature of Shego.

"Come on Pumpkin…eat up…"

Kim looked up at the woman, "Shego…is there really anything else left to learn?"

Shego put the plates down on the table and sat down on pad across from Kim. "Yes…and no…"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean exactly?"

"Well when it comes to powers, only one…"

Kim poked her food for a moment, then another. "Shego…what aren't you telling me?"

"I…err…" Shego swallowed and made a jump into the unknown, "I…I like you Kimmie…"

"I kind of guess that…after all you don't hate me…"

"No…I mean like you like you…"

Shego sighed, she had said it.

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn it Kim! I…I care about you…I sometimes have these dreams…about us…I…love you…"

"Oh…" Kim looked at the eggs in front of her. "Shego…the thing is…I care about you too…but…it won't I know it won't work out. You know that too…"

Shego nodded slowly, "I know….that's what sucks…the minute we leave here…and come back from our hiatus…we're no longer friends…"

Kim sighed and jabbed the eggs, "Damn it…can we just call it a day? I mean…can we just have a day together without sparring…without arguing, and just give into what we want…?"

"I…I want to Kimmie…but…it'll hurt us more to do it…" She looked away from the girl.

"We'll worry about that later…right now it's the moment that counts." Kim was no longer on the other side of the table. She was close…to close.

Shego pushed the girl away, the lighter body rolling across the floor. Kim was up on her feet hands blazing. Shego was up, her own hands lighting up. "Damn it…We can't be doing this!"

"Shego, I don't care. We can deal with the emotional scars later…right now the important thing is what we're doing now." Kim forced her way in, and was too close for Shego's comfort. Her lips were even closer as they pressed against Shego's.

It was desperate, it was lustful, and it was exactly what they both needed.

Shego's lips fought back as they entered a new dance. They quickly became a twisting pair of bodies on the floor.

The dance continued as it turned into something all its own.

--------------------

"More popcorn?"

Ron grinned, "I thought you'd never ask. And I have to say that you make some killer popcorn Dr. D. Seriously…you could actually sell this stuff."

"Could it help me take over the world? This selling of popcorn?"

Ron shrugged, "It'd at least allow you to have an option to go legit."

"He wouldn't need to do that."

Ron looked up and saw Shego, "Oh…um…hi?"

"Don't worry Stoppable…I don't give a shit what you're doing here. And I don't care when you leave." She wandered away slowly, her body moving like a lead weight.

--------------------

"So Kim…where were you?"

Kim looked up at Ron, "I need some help…and I got it…"

"Oh….anything you want to talk about?"

Kim bit her lip, "Well…you know the chemistry lab explosion….?"

--------------------

Author's Notes: And so it all ends! This marks the first of a mini-series as in I'm not sure how many fics will be coming out of this idea, but I want to do more. I need to work on some other ficcy projects of mine.


End file.
